Pretty Little Otakus
by NekoMen14
Summary: I've branched out, Elpeeps. Anyway, has a friend of your's received a code in an email one day and was found dead the next day? Meet the Pretty Little Otakus, a band of misfits that can kill you with a simple Copy, Paste, and send. The fee for one life is about 1000 in US money. Beware who you mess with.
1. Welcome to Digital Hell

**Hey, peeps. Nekoman here for a new kind of fanfiction. I've been thinking and now I've tried to branch out a bit. This is meant to be," Pretty Little liars." Although, this won't include anyone, considering I've never actually sen the series. This'll include names that may or may not be the actual names. Hey, there ar many people in this world with common names. Anyway, let's see here... *pulls out a notebook and opens to the first page* I don't own Pretty Little Liars, names and personalities are not true to the character, and Enjoy the story. *closes the book* See ya.**

* * *

The Headliners begin

Unknown POV

I've been in this boring town for all my life. Never really being able to hold a straight conversation, I've become an otaku person. Although, I have developed a new skill while on the web. Supposedly I'm able to kill someone just by sending a code to a person's inbox &, once they read it, their entire nervous system shuts down. Of course, the file I read told how to combat the code if I ever receive it myself. This means that I can shrug off the same code that could kill me. I have a fake email, just in case anyone tries to trace the message back to me. Yes, this is the common life of a serial killer. The only other people able to withstand the neural destruction that is the Kill Code are the people that I find to be my best of friends. Their last names are confidential, but I can say their names. they're names are Nicole, Michael, Gustavo, & Justin.

Gustavo had a much brighter future. although he gave that up for big, american pay. Nicole was the pretty much the only female of the group, meaning we were all a bit uncomfortable being around her. I can hardly keep a straight sentence with her without something odd occurring. It could be that I was saying something funny or she gets pulled off to the side by one of her "regular" friends. I swear, why do people call themselves normal when they're no better than Katy Perry getting dressed for a music video are concert. Girls that were casual otakus are dressed much better in my opinion. I just seem as though I'm rambling on about the girl of the group, huh? Let's move on to Michael now. He is the only person in the group who I believe dyes their hair on a daily basis to keep it looking blonde. Although his blue eyes do give off the Blonde vibe that he's going for. Although he almost always has his prescribed sunglasses on, so it's a bit harder to see his irises.

This is our little band of misfits that could kill you with 3 simple actions. The old fashioned CPS, not SCP. I don't remember the SCP numbers for them.

* * *

**Me: what you people think? Good intro or am I mistaken? Leave a review telling your thoughts on how these people appear. Although, I have forgotten to say how each of them dress, but that'd give away who they are. Would that not do so? Anyway, happy late Halloween, unless you're reading this on Halloween.**

**El-gang + me: Good Evening/Afternoon/Morning to all. And to all a good FRIGHT!**


	2. Pinky's First Contract

**Pinky: Hello to all! I don't care what you say, I just can't stand him. Sorry. I hope you like it anyways!**

**Neko: If anything you want to say that might help improve Pinky's "killer instinct", send a review her way on pinkyndx. Anyway, let the first contract be done!**

* * *

Lelouch had no time. He was on his way to save his sister, and nothing would stop him. He had to get there. As they neared the island, a message appeared on the screen of the Knightmare frame.

"C2, how did that get there?" lelouch didn't have any extra time, and he certainly didn't need any distractions caused by C2.

"I don't know, it just appeared," said C2 as letters appeared on the screen.

"What is this? This isn't even Japanese," said Lelouch as he read the letters on the screen.

**'Ubj qner lbh qb guvf gb Rhcuvr! Lbh jvyy cnl sbe guvf. Lbh jvyy or nyy nybar, naq ab bar jvyy or noyr gb uryc lbh, abg rira lbhe cerpvbhf PP. Tbbq yhpx lbh zheqrere.'**

"I think it might be a code of some kind," said C2 as she tried to look around the letters at the approaching island. Lelouch stared at the letters, trying to see what it was saying.

To their astonishment, the letters started moving, and as they did, a feminine voice called out to him.

"How dare you do this to Euphie! You will pay for this. You will be all alone, and no one will be able to help you, not even your precious CC. Good luck you murderer." Lelouch glared at the screen, his anger evident.

"You think I did that on purpose!? How was I to know that that would happen!?" A small giggle was heard in every direction, slowly getting louder and louder.

"I don;t know, and I don't CARE!" shouted the voice, all playfulness now gone. "Now, I want to play! All you need to do is agree, and we shall start!" said the voice, some of the playfulness comming back.

"And why would I do that?" asked Lelouch?

"Because," said the voice, "I can tell you who killed your mother." Lelouch stared in amazement at the words on the screen as they started to bend, making a crude face, but with enough detail to be identified as his mother.

"Don't do it Lelouch!" shouted C2. "This girl is just trying to trick you! We need to get your sister." Lelouch realized how close they were to the island.

"I agree."

"YAY!" shouted the voice. "Right choice."

"Lelouch! We can't be distracted!" Lelouch looked down at C2, who was glaring daggers at him.

"I shal decide what I do, not you C2."

"Yes, if it will kill you, which this will."

"She's right you know," said the childish voice again. "I hope you enjoy your death!"

Lelouch smirked. No way would he loose. If he could go up against Mao twice and win, he was certain he could win against this voice he heard.

All went black.

Lelouch then woke on the floor. At least, what he thought the floor was. All there was was white, and himself.


End file.
